<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something in the Water by GingeyPen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922125">Something in the Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingeyPen/pseuds/GingeyPen'>GingeyPen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Water Sex, fluff then porn, human!perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingeyPen/pseuds/GingeyPen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doofenshmirtz knows of this sweet little private beach and takes Perry there for the day at the beach. But with no eyes watching, anything could happen out in the water!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something in the Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got inspired by @steveart on tumblr so this is dedicated to them! I hope you guys enjoy it! x Sorry it’s been a while!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perry felt the air change from the hot city fog to the salty fresh sea as Doofenshmirtz sped across the road. It was Heinz's idea to go to the beach today regarding the heat and the fact he knew ‘a special spot’. Perry felt a twinge of happiness remembering his boyfriend saying that, feeling special himself knowing he wanted to show him somewhere he considered special and maybe even secret. He doubted he had taken anyone else there, with his slight phobia of sand being kicked in his face it made sense he’d want to be alone. Even Vanessa, he imagined, would rather be under the dock with her friends, rather than her dad trying build sandcastles with her.<br/>
He chuckled to himself thinking about Doofenshmirtz using his engineering skill to build a sandcastle with a self destruct button or something.</p><p>“What’s so funny over there?” Doofenshmirtz asked keeping his eyes on the road</p><p>Perry smiled and rolled his eyes playfully, ‘Nothing at all’ he thought placing his hand on Heinz’s stroking his thumb lovingly. </p><p>A blush formed on his face, not on the beach yet and he already looked sunburnt.<br/>
“W-we’re almost there” he said turning the corner letting Perry crane his neck out of the window</p><p>As they past the cliffs, Perry saw the tiniest shore he’d ever seen. No footprints on the sand, no litter in the sea and most importantly, not a person in sight. It was their special beach.</p><p>Pulling the car in just before the path met the sand, Perry was already out of the car before Doofenshmirtz could even turn the engine off. With Heinz’s face hanging open, much like the car door, Perry ran down the tiny shore kicking his shoes off on the way down. Still wearing his favourite suit he tentatively splashed his feet into the sea paddling up to his ankles. The feel of the lapping waves and the sand sinking out beneath his feet, Perry’s shoulders slowly dropped down relaxed and let out a calm sigh. </p><p>“I keep forgetting you are technically semi aquatic” Doofenshmirtz smiled making his way down the beach with their towels and a picnic they had made together. Perry flashed his teeth as he joined his boyfriend taking out his towel and laying it beside him. The rest of Perry’s clothes started to join together next to his shoes causing Doofenshmirtz to blush and look away out of decency.</p><p>“W-warn me when you’re gonna do that, sheesh” his face grew more pink as he slipped his lab coat off his shoulders, being more body conscious he had worn his lab coat over his swimming costume. Even though he knew he’d be alone with Perry, he still wasn’t comfortable getting undressed out in public, unlike his nemesis who used to only wear a hat.<br/>
Despite the difference in the number of clothing, Perry was waiting patiently already in his trunks.</p><p>Taking each other’s hands they walked down to the water together, a gentle squeeze from Perry’s hand making Doofenshmirtz feel secure as their toes hit the sea. </p><p>“Yipe!” Doofenshmirtz helped as the temperature rushed through his feet “it’s a little c-cold!” </p><p>Perry smiled looking at him, he did get squeamish when the shower was too cold so this wasn’t a surprise to him. Grabbing his other hand gently, he lead him into the water his gaze never leaving those soft blue eyes. Heinz was right about him being semi aquatic, or as Linda would say ‘a water baby’.<br/>
It was uncertain if it was the water or the growing heat in Heinz’s cheeks that was causing him to whimper with each wave hitting up his body. </p><p>Perry smiled with admiration ‘Adorable’</p><p>With some high pitched noises and gentle tugging, Heinz finally got deep enough for the water to hit his belly button. </p><p>“I-I’ll get used to it..!” Heinz told himself watching Perry sink into the water. </p><p>His teal hair swished round his head as only his eyes peeked playfully from the surface. The almost mermaid looking beauty in front of him caused Doofenshmirtz’s heart to skip a beat and a smirk to turn up his lips.</p><p>“Oh would you look at that,” a playful glint sparkled in his eyes as he slowly waded towards him “a platypus in my waters..”</p><p>Perry suddenly whipped his arm round and splashed water all over Heinz’s chest. The sudden cold caused him to gasp and feel his suit cling to him tight.<br/>
“Oh ho ho!” Doofenshmirtz laughed, a slight chilly tremble in his voice “you’re gonna get it now!” </p><p>Perry quickly ducked beneath the water, swimming round Doofenshmirtz’s legs causing him to look around in confusion </p><p>“Hey that’s chea-!”</p><p>The doctor splashed down the water hard as his legs were pulled out under him, Perry snickered resurfacing to make sure Heinz’s head was still above water. Doofenshmirtz’s soft brown tussled hair now was slicked back as he splashed at his boyfriend in retaliation. At least this way, he had now gotten used to the water’s temperature. </p><p>A full on splash fight commenced, the two men splashing each other while ducking and diving into the water like an aquatic game of dodgeball. Despite Heinz getting soaked, the laughter from him was music to Perry’s ears. He hadn’t really heard that genuine laugh from him until they had been together, now it was practically every day. No matter how many times he heard it, it made his heart tingle with happiness. </p><p>Finally, they both panted calling a silent truce. They were dripping wet and so far out into the sea they now needed to actually swim to stay above the water. Heinz felt himself clinging to Perry for unknowing support, so close they were swimming in each other’s eyes. Feeling their chests beat against each other, Perry leaned into him with their lips meeting. The taste of Doofenshmirtz was familiar to him, but now with a subtle taste of salt of the sea. The cold feeling water was now completely gone with their bodies pressed together and their tongues playing.<br/>
Under the water they’re fingers secretly entwined in each other’s, a gentle squeeze of ‘I love you’ from Perry’s strong hand. </p><p>They gently parted their lips and Perry began to sink under the water with a smirk. </p><p>“P-Perry the platypus??” Doofenshmirtz panted, still breathless from their kiss. </p><p>He was surprised Perry could hold his breath after that. He swished round in the sea trying to see a flash of teal under the water swimming around him </p><p>“What are you..!” a soft gasp escaped his mouth as he felt fingers gently caressing his sides. </p><p>The gentle nipping of teeth nibbling up his body made his legs turn to jelly as Perry re-emerged from the water. Before Doofenshmirtz could even say a word, Perry had already sunk his teeth into Doofenshmirtz’s neck. The doctor moaned into Perry’s ear, feeling his swimsuit stretch under the water and letting Perry lead them closer to the shore. They both knew their knees were growing weak while Perry lashed his tongue over Doofenshmirtz soft salt kissed skin. </p><p>“P-Perry..” Doofenshmirtz moaned softly in Perry’s ear causing him to shiver. He loved it when he said his name, especially that sultry. </p><p>Perry growled fondly when he felt a certain fabric brush against his leg, causing his hand to ‘investigate’ this new sea snake in his waters. The stroking caused Doofenshmirtz to tuck his head into Perry’s neck sighing out, the feeling of his hot breath causing him to croon and tighten his grip around him. </p><p>“Ohh Perry...”</p><p>Perry's fingers quickened, desperate for him to say his name again </p><p>“P-Perry..!” Doofenshmirtz’s voiced hitched a moan escaping his hungry lips</p><p>Perry bit his bottom lip, the burning knot in his stomach churning every time the scientist clung to him making those desperate noises. His fingers teased his shaft and feeling his own sea snake rising to meet Doofenshmirtz’s. </p><p>‘Again..say it again..’ he shivered stroking him faster</p><p>“O-ohh Perry the platypus..!”</p><p>Perry let out his own shaky moan his cock now throbbing underneath the water. Doofenshmirtz felt the pressure against him and instinctively moved his hand down to meet Perry’s, moving it out of the way to greet both of them together in a hugging grasp. </p><p>They kissed deeply whilst he moved his arm up and down, both of them stroking against one other causing both of their hips to buck into each other. Perry felt so hungry for his nemesis’ kisses he was almost pushing and grinding himself against him, the sensation causing Doofenshmirtz almost to wrestle back panting and moaning in desperation.</p><p>“Y-you hah...feel so good..” Doofenshmirtz whined out a needing moan gripping them tighter<br/>
The sensation of their cocks almost trying to break out of their swimsuits was driving Perry insane, desperately wanting to feel skin against skin.</p><p>Perry panted as he used his free hands to unbutton Doofenshmirtz’s old timey swimsuit down to his skinnies, the new sensation of previously clothed skin in the ocean caused him to gasp and look up at Perry </p><p>“W-we shouldn’t! What if someone-mmpth!” </p><p>Quickly silenced by Perry’s dancing tongue, he pulled the swimsuit out from under his legs. Doofenshmirtz leant into him sucking on his tongue whilst Perry slipped off his trunks under the water, the cold water on their exposed skin causing shivers up his body. Growling out of breath, Perry stroked his hands round Doofenshmirtz’s ass groping it while he pulled his legs up towards him. They wrapped round him like a koala on a tree hitching him up high enough that he could have a good enough angle to slide in. Perry slowly slid in a few pruny wet fingers inside of him while gently kissing his neck, hoping the water will do for today as a temporary lube. Doofenshmirtz moaned and bucked against him, feeling his nemesis long strong fingers ease him open and tease his spot. </p><p>“I-I’m ready for you..!” he moaned breathlessly wiggling himself deeper onto his fingers. </p><p>‘Fuck so eager..’ Perry thought sliding his fingers out ‘Maybe there’s something in the water’<br/>
Perry smiled and kissed his boyfriends nose as he gently lifted him up and eased himself into him. The tightness made both of them grit their teeth and with heated pants hissing out from them. As he reached the hilt they stopped and looked into each other’s eyes, feeling the waves rock them into a gentle rhythm. Doofenshmirtz rolled his hips, the sea lapping around him while they sighed. </p><p>“Mmm thwart me Perry the Platypus..” he cooed nibbling on Perry’s ear causing an affirmative moan from Perry. God those words had such a different meaning to him now, those soft words making his cock throb and his hips buck faster. He always got so hard when he heard him talk dirty. Just the thought of making him say the word ‘fuck’ filled him with ravenous hunger. </p><p>Their pace quickened, their moans growing hotter and heavier causing the water to splash more under them. If it weren’t for the water tension making motion slower Perry would have given Heinz’s juicy ass a smack to tell him how good he feels on his cock. But he guessed that would have to wait until they got home. For now, a deep grope to make his ass red with his fingerprints would do. </p><p>“Mmm more..! Give me more of you...o-ohh fuck..!” Doofenshmirtz cried out his breath hot and ragged bouncing on his rock hard cock<br/>
Doofenshmirtz used Perry’s shoulders to lift himself up and down harder onto him, the bucking of his hips grinding his cock against Perry’s soft stomach.<br/>
Perry wished he could tell him how hot he sounded when he moaned, how he made him so hard in the night when he thought of him and how he wished he could all out his name with the lust that he felt for him when he saw him. And he wished he could tell him right now that he wanted more of him right fucking now.<br/>
Perry growled as he quickened the pace feeling himself growing closer, Doofenshmirtz’s tight ass squeezing him as he slid in and out of him smacking his cock in harder on every bounce of Heinz’s ass.</p><p>‘Mmm lets make you cum for me’ Perry thought as his hand drifted under the water<br/>
Doofenshmirtz whimpered feeling Perry’s fingers wrapping round his cock<br/>
“Y-you make me so hard..!” his voice hitched feeling his orgasm fast approaching “ohhh f-fuck..!”<br/>
Perry felt Doofenshmirtz cling to him while he stroked his burning cock, the heat on his fingers and on his cock felt so intense he felt the water was going to start bubbling around them.<br/>
The water around them was splashing like crazy now as Perry fucked his nemesis in his arms, both of their moans cascading over each other likes the waves crashing against them<br/>
‘Mmm cum for me...oh fuck cum for me..!’ Perry was screaming in his head as he leant back listening to Heinz scream out his climax.</p><p>“C-cum in me Perry the Platypus...! I-I’m so...!!” </p><p>The last few thrusts made Perry grunt out his orgasm feeling himself unload inside of Doofenshmirtz, Heinz rocking out his own heated moans while he squirted into the water.<br/>
Perry kissed his nemesis lover as he slid himself out of him, each breath in between kisses a worn out moan from both of them.</p><p>“I..hah..I love you..” Doofenshmirtz moaned in Perry’s mouth, the sensation making Perry want to fuck him all over again if he had the strength.</p><p>But for now, they could cool down on their own special beach, not even noticing both of their swimsuits floating out to sea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>